kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Wiki talk:What Kung Fu Panda Wiki is Not
Use this page to discuss the specific terms of this policy. ----- (no title specified) I'll try not to do any of the stuff mentioned on this page, Mainly because I'm not sure how to advertise or vandelize and I don't want to know how! If my character Artica wasn't rejected by Dreamworks, I would add her, but You're the boss and I'm not sure who started this, me or Kingdomcome. MasterArticaKennedy 17:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy :No one started it; it's just basic wiki policy. Lots of other wikis have the same policy, and that's because as the wiki grows more popular, more people misunderstand the purpose of a wiki and treat it as something else. I'm just trying to avoid all that in the future. :But, I'm glad to hear that you've read through these and are willing to follow them in your editing. Thanks. :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 18:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: A host for guestbooks Ok I have a question and I am a little confused about something, your third rule on this policy noted as '''A Host for Guestbooks', I remember a while ago someone vandilized my profile with out permission, removing my friend list. and this was during the time I didn't know about this outragous policy was made. Now why I say the A Host for Guestbooks is outragous, is because it says "Areas for your online friends to post a name and a comment on your page is inappropriate for this wiki. Any such "friends lists" are strictly prohibited on this site" Now I don't know how come, but what is so imappropiate about having a list of your friends you met on the wiki? I see there is nothing wrong with having friends, friends are people who help you out whenever you are in need for help or support, even advice when needing help with something, specially if they are in a jam. But if its because of the username of the friend is inapprpopiate, then thats understandable, I seen some users with inappropiate usernames in the past, but I forgave them cause I knew they must of been kidding of making such a name, or if they didn't know the username was inappropiate during the time. But still, I am confused because someone who's had bad friends in the past has made a rule of "No Friend Lists Allowed on Userpages" rule on here. I am sorry you had bitter friends in your life, whoever made this rule, but know you will make better ones in the future, and still confused, but it does say we are allowed to put anything on our userpage, its ours to do as we please, so if I did repaste my friend list, (Not saying I will, because I won't bother doing so) I would prefer an admin contacting me and asking to remove it or any other content they find imappropiate to them, instead of them going on and editing my profile with out permission, its like me posting image of a user's artwork with out asking for their permission, which is just wrong. Well, that is the question I have asked, and please any admins, could you please answer my question, and before any Admins/Mods/VSTFs start judging and accusing me for trolling/intentions of starting trouble/being annoying/ect, ect ect. Please just know, I have NO, and I mean, NO intentions of trolling, starting trouble, being annoying or whatever things some will think of me, I am simply asking a question, even if its long, why friend lists are not allowed. I am just ceurious and a little confused about this rule, any banning of me for asking will be hurtful and it will be taken up with Wikia Staff, again, I don't want to start anything, and have no intentions doing so. thank you to any admins who read and answer my question(s) on this. Nikolai Banks (talk • ) 22:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :The reasoning behind the ban on blacklists/friend lists/guestbooks is found in the userpage policy: "They usually create social networking cliques, as well as encourage unnecessary editing to other user pages." The latter reason (about unnecessary editing) is more specific to guestbooks, and thus not related to your concern. The former reason, however, is related - the one about social networking cliques. :One of our goals on this wiki is "to maintain . . . a friendly community environment for all users" (as stated on our About page). Although a friend list specifically may be judged differently under subjective (but logical) reasoning, there's already been a previous consensus that these kind of lists on userpages do not help that goal. It wasn't created out of so-called "bitter friends" from someone else's life, but rather out of best interest for all users' social standings on this wiki. We want to steer clear as much as possible from allowing people to create (intentionally or otherwise) any form of social clique on the wiki; friend lists, although a more positive choice than blacklists, would be doing just that. :I do support your point, however, in letting you know about it first before just taking it out of your userpage. I think it's understandable that you want us to respect your own space on this website. I'll take into consideration adding that to the policy page, as well as perhaps rewording the policy itself so it doesn't sound so condescending. :Hope that helps. Let me know if you have any more questions. :) 23:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thank ye, anyway the list on my profile which was removed, was made by me and no other. was known as "My Best Friends" list, which is edited by myself and no other, I hath another list known as "My Friends" that list users may add thyselves to, but that is all on another wikia site, thanks for the helo :) I contact you if I do have anymore questions. thanks again Spottedstar :) Nikolai Banks (talk • ) 00:10, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, I get the message. Some notice before you remove stuff from profiles. My bad. Lesson learned. VaporMist (talk • ) 01:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Lol its ok VaporMist, we all make mistakes in life :3 Nikolai Banks (talk • ) 01:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC)